ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
E.T.V The Red Orbiter
Extra.Terrestrial.Vessel, The Red Orbiter is a Gigantic research Vessel and the first attempt by Earth to truly colonize space and study other universes. It first appears in Ultraman Neo Mebius' return to Earth and is what Mebius used to travel back in time to meet up with the old GUYS Crew. It made another appearance while on its 2nd Universal Voyage. It is a Space Crewship first and foremost but can easily withstand deep seas without any hull-breaches. It utilizes GUYS Crew's Meteor Technology and more. Overview Appearance The Red Orbiter is a giant Vessel, being 800m tall, 2200m long and 600m wide. Due to its immense size, it is intimidating to most and had to be made out in space. The outside is covered by a sleek white and black hull and the bridge is small. The back features the main thrusters, with a total of 8 (4 large ones and 4 small ones). History Created 402 years after Ultraman Mebius, it is Earth's first attempt to majorly colonize other worlds outside of the local Galaxy Cluster an even tests at Universal Travel. The building of it costed almost 90 Octodecillion dollars to create and 2 Million Dollars on maintenance alone, and required the assistance of friendly Aliens, and even Ultras to create. However it proved to provide massive scientific advances as it was capable of studying Black Holes past event horizons (With Specium Shielding), and study the core of suns without fail. On its 9th Voyage to another Universe (Second Universal Expedition), It hovered over a planet called Tera 19 due to being the 19th planet with habitable conditions. This one was the best find as it was closest to the Earth, however it had more than 89% of its surface covered by water. Although the ship was never able to investigate the planet further due to suddenly being shot down by a blue beam of energy, what seemed to be an Ultraman. The only records Earth has from the Ship's numerous Black Boxes and recordings were roars of a monster, so loud it could be heard in space. Vital Statistics * Height: 800m * Length: 2200m * Width: 600m * Weight: 9 Million Tons (Full Cargo and Crew) * Age: 402 Years after Ultraman Mebius * Top Speeds: Mach 888, Warp/Dimensional Speeds (Specium Drive) * Home Planet: Earth * Crew Capacity: At Least 2 Million people Features *'Specium Drive:' This ship features the GUYS Crew's METEOR Technology. It has 12 Intensely large drives meant to keep the ship running and utilize its full capabilities. **'Specium Field:' In order to traverse otherwise fatal environments, the ship is capable of putting up a shield of condensed Specium around it. These allows it to fly past a Black Hole's event horizon to study it, fly right into the sun to study its core, and fly through a supernova with minimal damages. This however is probably the most taxing out of all its features. It is however, stated to be less efficient and durable than the Ultra's Ships (When they used ships). **'Specium Rail:' A Giant cannon that forms most of the bottom of the vessel, it is its most devastating weapon being capable of cracking a planet into thousands of pieces. It functions like a rail gun. It is well hidden. **'Infinite Mass Ram:' It is capable of generating a drill in front of its tip and accelerating to light speed. Using the laws of physics, the ship temporarily gains infinite mass and can theoretically punch through anything. Not shown. **'Warp:' The ship is capable of warp speeds, going across Galaxies in just a few minutes and at maximum throttle, Universal Travel. When connected to Neo Mebius' Mebium Brace and utilizing his Specium and Baraghi, this is capable of Time Travel. *'Arsenal:' Despite being a Scientific Vessel, it needs a way to defend itself. Spread across the side, bottom and top of the vessel are cleverly hidden weapons. **'Photon Blasters:' The most numerous weapons, it features 42,800 Photon Blasters across the entire ship. These are more advanced versions of the old GUYS Crew's Winglet Blaster. **'Buster Missile:' The back of the ship features unfolding plating that can reveal over 80,000 Buster Missiles. These are much more advanced, armour piercing versions of the Specium Missile. Extremely effective. These self-loads as it is connected to an entire room dedicated to these Buster Missiles. Can fire approximately 25 Million Buster Missiles before the armory runs out of ammunition. **'Stinger Torpedo:' Smaller variations of the Buster Missile, the ship's entire side features over 480,000 of these. Small but efficient, these are hard to miss with even with a faulty targeting system. Unlike the Buster Missiles, these stingers reload at a faster rate and can fire off 2.5 Billion before running out of ammunition. *'Repair Drones:' It features 42,000 repair drones. These allows the ship to be self-repairing, however damage to these drones are the single most contributor to maintenance (Replacement of Drones). Even with the high expenses, these drones are the reason why the Red Orbiter even lasted so long spending years in space. *'''Diagnostics Systems: '''The Red Orbiter features diagnostics systems all over the ship that beams information through a similar system to the Ultramen's Ultra-Signs back to Earth and to the Bridge. This information includes Hull Integrity, Environment conditions outside and within the ship, Life Signatures, Automatic Voice Recordings (Private Quarters and private places don't have this feature), and more not seen. Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Space Ship Category:Colossal